Increasing the aspect ratio of gate technologies can lead to voids or large seams occurring during gap fill-in processes. This may decrease gate technology yield and/or may deteriorate gate device performance. Current technologies for addressing this problem are quite complex and inefficient, and typically do not solve the problem of forming void-free and seamless gate structures. Accordingly, what is needed is simple process for forming a void-free and seamless gate structures.